Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170617021542/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170618073520
"Well, well, guess who's unfortunately awake now, if it isn't the most all time favorite magical, powerful royal of Arendelle, Queen Elsa, the royal couple's favorite daughter." Elsa gasped in shock as she turned to realize who it was. It was one of her enemies, her punishers, the ones who are willing to do anything to be there for Anna no matter what but they also put Elsa to sleep as punishment. "Hello, Elsa of Arendelle..." 'I guess it's much better if Anna moved on from me....' Elsa thought miserably. 'I guess it's much better if Anna was much better off with anybody else than with me, especially better off with anybody who would never ever even shut her out at all unlike me who did it for past thirteen years ago.' Before she was about to let Anna move on from her without any interferences at all, she demanded a question. "Is this true?" Elsa demanded. "Is what true, brat?" "Is it true that you put me to sleep?" Elsa demanded in annoyance again. "Just because I was the one who froze her bedroom door shut and assigned the guards to Anna's bedroom door." Elsa was glaring at the scariest, darkest, most villainous beings Elsa had ever met so far. "Guess what, you little brat, it serves you right for isolating Anna in her own one and only bedroom rather than the whole entire castle of Arendelle and assigning the castle guards of Arendelle to Anna's bedroom door so putting you to sleep in order to prevent from an overprotective but bratty ruler like you from finding out where Anna is was the fairest thing I already ever done for her without a brat of a so called sister friend of hers like you around at all. Something you never should've done it back then before. Sadly, you did it anyway, didn't you, you foolish, stupid snow queen? Huh? After you isolated Anna in her own bedroom rather than the whole entire castle of Arendelle and assigned the castle guards Anna wasn't happy with that kind of protection at all. You know how did it go for Princess Anna so far, don't you, brat? She took it from rather bad to much rather worse than ever. She was mad, angry, furious, enraged, indignant, resentful and upset about it especially because of what you did to her was unfair. Brats like you ought to be ashamed of yourself for isolating your own little, younger sister ever since she just had to return home to Arendelle to the likes of brats like you when she should've moved on from the likes of you. Your parents also ought to be ashamed of themselves for neglecting Anna too. Your parents actually deserve to lose Anna as their other, younger daughter just like you deserve to lose Anna as her little younger sister for good also because Anna's personal problems were nothing but neglected and ignored especially all because of your parents' focus on the likes of you, their favorite daughter because of your stupid ice magic powers." Elsa gasped in shock as she was shocked at the very serious accusation before Elsa's shock turned into anger, rage and fury. Elsa angrily shook her head but then she spoke in anger. "No, it's not true. You're wrong. Neither of parents ever even showed no nor any favoritism towards me over Anna at all. Our parents tried their best to protect Anna and me from danger." Elsa yelled as she glared in anger. "Oh really, Elsa?" "Yes!" Elsa roared in fury, rage and anger. "My father said it was for the best if Anna forget about my ice magic powers back when I was only eight while Anna was only five after I hurt her with my ice magic." Elsa defended herself, her sister, Anna, their parents and Grand Pabbie despite the fact that Anna was already turned and pitted against Elsa because of what she did to Anna after Anna unfortunately returned home to Arendelle. "Oh so you knew you were wrong to isolate Anna in her own bedroom, didn't you? You see what happens if you screwed anything up for Anna again just like past thirteen years ago, don't you, little brat? You to blame for what really happened to poor Princess Anna, weren't you? And so were your parents and Grand Pabbie." ""Why do you want to raise our sister, Anna so much better than our parents could?" Elsa demanded furiously. "She was neglected and ignored by your parents because of you. She deserves to love anybody else much more than she loves the likes of you and your parents, doesn't she? After all, you're the reason Anna was now feeling easily overshadowed by the likes of you, aren't you?" "No Anna will never betray me, will she? She'll never give up on me nor the others she really care for no matter what, understand?" Elsa roared as she glared in anger. "Excuse you, you spoiled little brat, but I think it's you who needs help. Must you raise your voice, little brat? You've already failed to be the best sister Anna still would've had so far again just like last time past thirteen years ago. You deserve to be better off as a one and only single, sisterless, siblingless child yourself for the rest of your whole entire life as long as you live anyway while Anna deserves to be much better off less isolated with or without the likes of you, don't you? Here I am making sure you wouldn't dare to interfere with Princess Anna's self independence and freedom at all. Game... over... favorite royal of Arendelle."